


Wishing on Comet Tails

by Malzysaur



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Constellations, Fluff, M/M, Stars, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzysaur/pseuds/Malzysaur
Summary: Alex and Michael watch a meteor shower in the desert. They each reflect on the universe and the love they hold for each other. Both of them are sure that nothing will ever come between them again.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	Wishing on Comet Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just 100% Malex fluff with some talk about the stars and the universe. Not beta read, again I have patience issues.

The night sky stretched for miles above Michael and Alex’s heads. The inky black darkness, spotted with bright white stars, some still alive and burning to this day while others had died long ago, provides a tranquil backdrop. The soft sounds of a Dropkick Murphys’ song plays through the speakers of a stereo decades old. The mix is something Alex had made for Michael back in high school when both of their dreams stretched before them just like the night sky does tonight. An abandoned telescope stands ready next to the box of Michael’s truck. It was a gift from Alex on their, official, one year anniversary, much like the twin silver bands had been a gift and a question on their 18-month anniversary from Michael. Crickets sing along to the sounds of the world as both men lay on their backs watching the sky. The alarm they’d set to alert them to the peak meteor shower viewing window had gone off about five minutes ago. Between them a comfortable silence had settled for a handful of minutes as each man turns their gaze inwards and each of them contemplates the trials and tribulations that had brought them here to this very moment. 

Meteors lazily fly across the sky, their appearance lazy and unpredictable. Away from the light pollution of Roswell Alex is amazed by the wonders of the night sky. His biggest miracle to fall from the sky lies next to him, their fingers tangled together. He turns his head to look at the profile of Michael’s face. His curls flounce as he shifts around to get comfortable, his eyes glitter with the stars above. Alex imagines him up there in the sky among the stars where his true home still misses him. He squeezes Michael’s hand as if to keep him anchored. The action causes Michael to grin and turn to meet Alex’s gaze. His smile turns soft as he falls into the warm, chocolatey depths. 

“What’cha thinkin’ private?” he drawls softly. He lifts their knotted fingers and turns them around to bestow feather light kisses along each of Alex’s finger pads that he holds so reverently. 

Alex smiles in response. He can feel the slow, steady beat of Michael’s heart under the knuckles of his hand after Michael had lowered them to his chest. Alex scoots closer to steal his own kiss from Michael’s bowed lips, “I was just thinking of the stars and you,” he admits, his voice soft. 

Michael hums, his gaze moving back up towards the sky. A meteor shoots across his vision followed by two other meteors in quick succession. “Yeah? I remember teaching you ‘bout some of the constellations and my favorite star back in high school when I was trying hard to impress you,” he admits, thankful for the dark to hide the heat he feels engulf his cheeks. 

The subject of Michael’s most favored star perks Alex up. He shifts so that he’s leaning up on one of his elbows, his gaze cast over the prone form of his lover, an amused smirk on his lips, “Do you still have that favorite star? I will admit, I don’t remember which one it was, but I remember there was an interesting story behind it.”

Michael huffs as he rolls his eyes. He moves his thumb over the knocks of Alex’s knuckles, their hands still laced together and cradled against his chest. He casts his gaze towards the sky and he dredges up decades of old research and stories, “I haven’t thought about Eta Carinae for a really long time actually. It’s not just one star, but a small collection of stars. It’s one of the hottest burning masses in the universe and part of the Carina constellation. The two main stars that make up Eta Carinae actually are about a hundred times more massive than our sun and it’s been predicted it could become a supernova thousands of years into the future...or it could have done so by now too, I'm not sure, I'd have to look into it some more. But, the two stars the make up the main mass of the small system look awesome in photos. Plus, when Eta Carinae does reach its end and does become a supernova it could potentially wipe out our entire planet. There’s also a chance it could have already ended its life and at some point, Earth will be hit with its gamma rays and all life here would end within seconds. Just gone, washed away by one of the most powerful forces in the universe.”

Alex was more than happy to listen to Michael talk about something he's so passionate about, even if that sort of research had taken a backseat in the recent years. He can’t help the sound of disbelief when Michael casually mentions the power this particular cluster of stars hold. It’s nice to hear the wonder in his tone as he loses himself to the atmosphere. Alex hums in thought as he moves to lie on his back and watch for the meteors falling across the sky. “That’s equal parts morbid and interesting. I hope the inevitable end of the world is a long way off because I just want us, and to focus on you,” he states softly, his lips pulled up into a loving smile. 

“Nothing in this universe can ever pull us apart again,” Michael swears, his voice steely as he moves to hoover over Alex, their gazes catching. 

Before Alex has a chance to reply, Michael has already captured his lips. They kiss lazily, their hands parting so that they can hold and pull against various parts of each other’s bodies. They break apart with gasps, both men smiling like the lovesick fools they are. 

“I think you’re my very own Eta Carinae,” Alex whispers, his hand mapping tracks through Michael’s curls as he searches his face for all his favorite places. There are freckles that are very faintly painted over Michael’s nose and cheeks, left behind by his years of working in the sun. The freckles cluster and spread over Michael's skin in their own nebula of constellations. Alex names them all in his head as he traces their familiar linear passes. 

Michael smirks at the statement and drops down to cuddle Alex, his head laid out over his collarbones as his hand streaks under Alex’s shirt simply to rest against his skin. Needing the anchor to keep himself grounded to the here and now. He traces nonsensical patterns over the smooth skin, “You always said I run hot,” he admits, turning his head to kiss the fabric laying over Alex’s breastbone. 

Silence falls over them again as they each fall into the warmth of what they share with each other. As both men turn their gazes up towards the stars, they have nothing left to fear. Nothing left that will ever rip them apart again. They are home, they have found their respective places in the universe. Not even the power of a supernova could ever make them part again. Their eyes light up with the shining stars as the world creates a safe place for them and their stories that have yet to be written in the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
